The proposed conference is our second conference devoted to monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer. Leading researchers from around the world will present the latest results of their clinical trials in man using monoclonal antibodies linked to isotopes, drugs, and toxins for cancer therapy and detection. The design of the program includes four half-day sessions focusing on immunotoxins, radioimmunodetection, chemoimmunoconjugates, and radioimmunotherapy. Panel discussion will follow each session. In addition, there will be an afternoon devoted to oral and poster presentations from submitted abstracts relating to the major topic areas of this conference. This program will be of interest to tumor immunologists, biotechnologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, nuclear medicine physicians and other interested health professionals and researchers working in this field.